Following You My Love 2
by Baesbitch
Summary: A final battle scene. Character death. Ignores every book. Slash. Noncan. Established relationship. Mpreg. Snarry. Harry's PoV


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter of Severus Snape, nor the wizarding world, these all belong to the beautiful JKR.

I battled for hours downing Death Eater after Death Eater, careful to never send a curse in the direction of Severus, my dear Severus, he is the love of my life, and I would happily die for him, one of the reasons I fight this war is to free him from  
the Dark Lord, his master. After hours of battle I finally see the Dark Lord, he stands surrounded by his most loyal, the Bitch Lestrange, the traitor Pettigrew, the Arsehole Malfoy Sr., and several others. I swiftly cast the killing curse at  
each of them and watch in satisfaction as it connects to each.  
"Hello Lord Voldie, How are you this fine day. Enjoying watching you're oh so loyal slaves do your dirty work?" I ask in a mocking tone.  
"Harry Potter," he said in a tone of voice somewhere between a purr and a hiss "I'll offer one more time, my dear, join me. I will rule the world with you as my mate, for all of eternity."  
"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy," I said in a patronizing tone "don't you get it yet? I will never join you as long as there is breath in my body, or even after it. My heart and soul already belongs to someone and it always will. I will stay faithful to him  
no matter if he dies or I die. But enough of this, it is time for you to die Tommy, for my beloved will be free of you soon." With this said I raised my empty hands, having dropped my wand and shouted "Vesstica Mistica lestica aristica mis gondria!"(1)  
and a ball of light purple energy with deep green swirls shot out of my hands and into the body of the Dark Lord causing it to convulse as I pushed more and more power into it.  
Slowly his body stopped convulsing and his ruby eyes glazed over with the look of death and I smiled. Raising my arms I shouted for all to hear "The Dark Lord is dead! His reign of terror is at and end, all those who supported him die tonight!" and  
I pushed out almost all my power into a search and kill mission the wave would kill any who supported the Dark lord or his ideals, even the ones who were unmarked, but wouldn't harm those who didn't believe in his ideals, even if they were marked.  
I closed my eyes and gathered the last of my strength and walked to my beloved.  
As I neared him I saw him on the ground, kneeling, watching the ink of the Dark Mark seep out of the pores of his arm I placed my hand on his hair, as he looked up I looked down into his eyes and said "Your free Severus, May the rest of your life  
bring you happiness. It's too bad that I won't live to see it, so give me one last moment." And I leaned down and gave you a swift kiss but you pulled my closer deepening the kiss until I reluctantly pulled away "Severus," I said "I love you and  
I always will, and I will wait for you for all of eternity, but I used all my strength battling, my death approaches in moments and all I have, I give to you, may you find happiness and peace in your time that is left. My magic is almost used  
up and it's the only thing keeping me alive. Goodbye my love." And with that I collapsed into his arms dead before I even landed.  
I watched you say good bye to me, close my eyes, and kiss me one last time. I watched you find out you were pregnant, I watched you give birth to our son. I watched you laugh. I watched you tell our son about me. I watched you send our son off to  
Hogwarts on the train only to watch as he saw you watching from the teachers table and laughed. I saw your face as our son was sorted into Gryffindor. I watched as our son married Ron and 'Mionie's eldest daughter. I watched as you became a proud  
grandfather. And I watched as their first child became a Slytherin. And I watched as you grieved for me each day, without fail, but living your life as fully as possible, like I asked you to. And, after fifty years apart, I watched as the life  
swept out of your body and your spirit rose to join me in heaven. And I kissed you when you finally joined me again, for I could never be happy without you, my dearest Severus. 


End file.
